


A Deserved Beginning

by Spoiler1001



Series: Red string of love [3]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Well after two fics a couldn't decide on which one to make now that I've made almost an au out of this. I figured that i show the beginning and climax of this relationship with the wedding night thrown in.





	A Deserved Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> italics are flashback

Flash held onto Eddie's arm as the man slept. Nightmares were a common occurrence, often enough to warrant watching, just in case. Flash pulled himself closer and placed a kiss on his cheek, lips being buried by the beard, before nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

 

Eddie stiffened for a millisecond, before relaxing. His hand finding it's way to the center of his back and pulling him closer.  

 

“hello.” He whispered. The other man responded by just kissing the nearest patch of skin, causing the man to let out a soft noise.

 

“I'm sorry to wake you up,” Flash whispered. Eddie raised an eyebrow, knowing that Flash was actually quite proud of doing so. He just grinned and kissed Flash.

 

“don't be,” Eddie smirked, sliding up and over Flash, both men grinning, joy and bliss flooding through their bond.

 

“We should get married.” Flash grinned.

 

Eddie pulled away and raised an eyebrow. “does it really matter?”

 

Flash cupped the others cheek. “It would be the world to me.”

 

“I'm not saying no, but ask me again with a ring.” Eddie smiled and kissed Flash's palm.

 

“smartass”

 

Eddie laughed. “You love it.” He kissed Flash harder, his intentions digging into Flash’s thigh.

 

* * *

 

_Being a gym teacher was a nice life for Flash. He was military, a former football star and honestly, with his smile he could get most other teachers to get along with him._

 

_He hated wearing the suits and ties for work but people seemed to expect it of him. But at least his hair could be what he wanted._

 

_He could feel his symbiote squirm under his skin. Loneliness flooded his system. Flash sighed and placed a hand on his side and kept pushing forward. Children talked among themselves as they packed up to leave for the day._

 

_He went on autopilot until he saw a man sitting by a car with his name written on a piece of paper in the man's hands._

 

_Flash looked up at the man and the symbiote screeched._

 

_Flash made his way over to the man and looked him in the eye._

 

_“can I help you sir?” flash whispered._

 

_“It depends on what you've done.” The man answered. “see I'm looking for someone important to me.”_

 

_“Eddie Brock.” Flash sighed. “You're Eddie Brock.”_

 

_“and you're a real Sherlock.” Eddie snorted. “Get in the car. I want to talk to you privately.”_

 

_“hell, no.” Flash glared. “I'm not going anywhere with you.”_

 

_“do you want to discuss what you've been doing with my other in front of people who still respect you?” Eddie raised an eyebrow and the symbiote flowed just under his skin._

 

_“I haven't done anything wrong. And I can shout it from the rooftop.” Flash cupped his hand over his heart and black ooze flowed over his hand, white eyes staring up at Eddie._

 

_Eddie glared at Flash._

* * *

 

They opted for a church wedding. Flash, didn't know why, but it just felt right. Maybe it was the Catholic in him. Maybe it was the fact that the sun through the stained glass windows made Eddie's eyes shine the brightest blue Flash had ever seen and made them reflect every color in the known universe.

 

Flash looked at himself in the mirror. His dress uniform was in perfect condition. The metals were gleaming. His hair was slicked back and his beret was pinned into place. He stood tall, the prosthesis holding him up and his cane glowed silver. He looked like a hero. Maybe it was the bond with Eddie, how Eddie was feeling happiness, anxiety, and grief. Flash sighed and tried to send comfort over but he didn't know where to begin.

 

At least Flash could still make peace with his Ex-wife.

 

A tear fell down his cheek and he sighed, looking down and away from the mirror.

 

After a moment of thought, Flash looked up and glared at his reflection.

 

“Peter,” Flash yelled from the dressing room he was in. "Delay the ceremony"

 

* * *

 

_Flash wound up in Eddie's car. The radio only played static and each heartbeat made time slow down more and more. The symbiote made small chirping noises and the eyes were wide, looking like they were close to tears._

 

_“where are we going,” Flash awkwardly asked._

 

_“your apartment” Eddie answered pulling up to where he needed to be._

 

_“you drove me home.” Flash laughed._

 

_“We needed to talk properly.”_

 

_“what do you want to know?!” flash asked annoyed and his voice cracked. Both men and the symbiote winced at the sound._

 

_A beat passed and Eddie looked out the window as he parked._

 

_“my symbiote was ripped from me and I find you using them for legs and-” Eddie spoke quietly, shoulders lax and his eyes dull._

 

_“That's not what happened. I was given the symbiote but they miss you. They cry every night Eddie. Me being a hero is nice for both of us. I'm not part of the military anymore. I'm done.” Flash sighed. “I'm not hurting them. “_

 

_“are they happy with you?” Eddie whispered Flash tried to read his eyes but they were foggy and distant._

 

_“would be happier with you,” Flash responded._

 

_Eddie stayed quiet and parked the car, getting the wheelchair and making sure Flash got home._

 

_“Eddie...what's going on? He whispered to himself as the symbiote danced under his skin._

 

* * *

 

Eddie was in a dressing room on the opposite side of the church waiting for the wedding to start.  The symbiote was a perfect tuxedo and there was silence. Just quiet enough for his thoughts to crowd him. He sat on a chair in the room and had his head buried in his hand as he cried, memories of him trying to make things right with Anne, only to have that ripped from him. He couldn't lose Flash. He was practically shaking with emotion. He could feel comfort flood into his mind earlier but it didn't help.

 

A knock pulled him away from his thoughts.

 

“Ed. What’s wrong.” Flash stepped into the room.

 

“It’s nothing. I'm just stupid.” Eddie whispered.

 

Flash placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie looked up tears in his eyes. Using a thumb to wipe the tears, Flash leaned down and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Not stupid. Never stupid.” Flash whispered and placed his hand at the back of his head, playing with his hair.

 

“I'm gonna screw it up. I can’t-cant” Eddie continued to sob, placing his head in the crook of Flash's neck, trying to not grab at the uniform.

 

“can't what, ed” flash whispered letting him cry.

 

“I can't lose you.”

 

Flash sighed and pulled back to look Eddie in the eyes. “ I'm right here.”

 

“but-”

 

“Edward, you are not alone anymore.”

* * *

_Flash was not using his nightly runs as agent venom to look for Eddie. He was not. They symbiote may have said and felt otherwise but he wasn't. He was just swinging by dealing with crimes and if he found Eddie, well that would just be a dandy coincidence._

 

_He felt free doing flips and cartwheels a man his age had no business doing but by god, it was fun. The symbiote was happy to do this as well but was actually honest about looking for Eddie._

 

_Agent venom zoomed in on a chemical factory. The fumes emitting from the chemicals made the symbiote dance and bleach white before fading back to black. Flash snarled under his symbiote but stayed calm, even as he heard crashes from within the building. Of course being as diligent as he was, he went to investigate, only to find Eddie with his back to a wall and a pistol pointed to his chest._

 

_Flash glared at the man holding the gun._

 

_“fuck off Price.” He whispered, the voice of the symbiote showing through._

 

_“You know this guy Thompson?” Eddie looked taken aback by the tone of voice he used to greet the man with the gun._

 

_“yeah, he likes symbiotes. Wants one.” Flash sighed, inching closer. Lee looked quickly between the two and ran his fingers through his hair, fingers catching on the black rats nest._

 

_“not at the moment, no, right now I want answers.” Lee snarled._

 

_“about what?” Eddie gritted his teeth._

 

_“how the hell you're still alive” Lee growled at Eddie._

 

_“well my organs haven't failed yet so here I am.” Eddie grinned, red staining his teeth._

 

_“what is he talking about, Ed?” Flash asked, the symbiote squirming over him, wanting to reach over and touch Eddie._

 

_“It's nothing. I'm fine.” Eddie refused to look at Flash._

 

_Lee let out a bitter laugh and pulled back the safety._

 

_“his sorry ass is almost down for the count.” Lee laughed._

 

_“I happen to think his ass is fine” blurted Flash, wincing at the forwarders of the statement._

 

_Eddie looked at Flash for a heartbeat, an eyebrow raised._

 

_Lee shook his head. “He should be dead, he's choking on his blood.”_

 

_“yeah. Maybe. So I really must be going.” Eddie took a step forward._

 

_Lee fired six rounds into Eddie's chest._

* * *

 

After Eddie calmed down, Flash sighed and stepped away. Eddie stood up to stay in contact with Flash but he just grabbed his hands.

 

“it'll just be a few hours then we'll be alone and each other's” he whispered. “I'm not leaving you.”

 

“divorces can happen,” Eddie whispered.

 

“there's nothing that could make me not love you.” Flash smiled and straightened Eddie's tie. “This just makes it official.”

 

“you are perfect, you know that?” Eddie gave a shy smile and wiped away the remainder of his tears.

 

“far from it. That why we work.” Flash smiled and walked away. “I'll see you at the altar.”

* * *

 

_Flash shrieked as Eddie collapsed. His eyes were glassy as he left his body. The symbiote cried and latched onto Eddie, tugging Flash along. Lee Price walked out of the way as Flash grabbed onto Eddie's shoulders. The symbiote slowly left Flash, but desperately clinging to both._

 

_“Its ok, it's gonna be ok.” Flash smiled. The symbiote was mostly attached to Eddie. Eddie opened his eyes._

 

_Flash smiled and hugged him. Eddie was slow to respond, just kind of leaning into the hug._

 

_In all the stress, Flash had forgotten one thing._

_Lee made himself the focus of the room by dumping some of the chemicals on Flash._

 

_Flash pushed Eddie away in a panic, the symbiote splitting apart, Flash's side of the symbiote bleaching white, causing Flash to scream in shock and agony._

 

_“Flash!” Eddie gasped, the symbiote wrapping around him instantaneously._

 

_Pinning Lee was easy. He was a scrawny man, smelling of metal and death. Forcing him on the ground with his own gun pointed was easier and with a twitch of his finger, getting vengeance, well, that was pathetically simple._

 

_He stared numbly at the body below him, not quite reacting to what he had done. It was a groan of pain that brought him back to reality._

 

_“h-hey dude still with us?” Eddie ran over to Flash, the symbiote crawling under his skin, flinching away from the chemicals. Flash seemed uninjured, but his side of the symbiote danced, bleached white, on his skin._

 

_Flash's green eyes were glazed but focused on Eddie. Emotions swirled in his eyes._

 

_“you're alive,” he whispered and kissed Eddie._

 

_Eddie jumped back as Flash launched himself at the other man, soon relaxing into the kiss, supporting the other man's head. Tongues were soon involved as lips were bitten. Flash's long reddish hair was sticking to Eddie's forehead. Finally, Flash pulled away ducking in embarrassment._

 

_“what was that.” Eddie smiled a bit as Flash gripped onto his arm and seemed to look through his skin._

 

_“you're alive,” Flash whispered. “Its over. The symbiote saved you.”_

 

_Eddie seemed to grow quiet as if trying to read something, but then he smiled. “So they did.”_

* * *

 

They decided to walk down the aisle hand in hand. They had no one to walk them down the aisle and this was a 'them' thing, the people invited was just there to watch them move forward. Flowers were everywhere, all different colors.

 

They maintained eye contact with each other as the priest did a speech about love and unity, and they said their I dos. When the line about death parting them came up, Eddie squeezed Flash's hand, leading to the other running his thumb over Eddie's knuckles to comfort him.

 

Flash lead the kiss before Eddie took over,  the two gripping each other like the world wanted them separate.

 

“I love you” flash whispered in the other's ear “and now the world can see it.”

 

Eddie went rigid for a second.

 

“Flash, my world,” Eddie whispered. “I love you too, so so much.”

 

Their first dance was a slow piece,  Flash easily kept up on his prosthetics. Eddie had one hand on flash’s lower back and the other outstretched, grasping Flash’s. It was a longer song for the first dance but neither really noticed, both two focused on each other. Flash put his head in the crook of Eddie's neck.

 

“I love you.” Flash whispered as the song ended. Eddie laughed as flashed pushed a little bit, tipping Eddie as the final notes played, the symbiotes intertwining as Flash kissed him, holding him stable as he knees were bent. Eddie held on as the group cheered  watching cheered. 

 

The other guests at the reception jumped onto the dance floor as some pop songs came up, two hyped out on sugar and cake to really care about anything.

 

That didn't stop the other heroes from dancing. Or getting a sugar high from the cake.

 

Honestly, they were so far gone the newly married couple had fifteen different blackmail stories each if they needed to use such things.

 

The people left early, seeing as Flash and Eddie had a flight to catch, out to their own pleasant little place to celebrate their union.

* * *

 

They had rented a boat on an abandoned island. It was familiar to Eddie,  but Flash never saw it. It was their little hideaway, but it never felt right to go back to it until now. It was a small boat, with the steering wheel and radio above deck and a soft mattress below.

 

Eddie looked up at the stars, contemplating his faith, seeing as everything was taken away, but everything he had gotten back and then some. His whole world was waiting below deck for him and his whole sky was buried in his soul.

 

After a sigh, he stood up and walked down to where his husband lay.

 

Flash laid facing the door, his hair messy and the blanket is the only thing keeping him modest. He had a lazy smile on his face as Eddie stripped.

 

“well, there's a view no matter where you are on this boat.” Flash grinned.

 

Eddie made a noise in the back of his throat and slipped right next to Flash, wrapping his arm around the other's waist.

 

“one more round?” Flash whispered and placed his hands on the Eddie's.

 

“you are insatiable,” Eddie growled as he pulled Flash closer and placed his lips right next to Flash's earlobe. “I may have to deal with this in a more creative manner.”

 

“please.” Flash chuckled and turned around. Black ooze wrapped around flash, morphing with the white symbiote that Flash used. Something slid into place and both symbiotes retracted back into their skins.

 

Well, most of the symbiotes. Flash looked down to see the black symbiote close to his dick, making it rise slowly.

 

“what are you planning, Edward?” Flash purred.

 

“Well, Flash,” Eddie's voice dropped into a growl making the Flash gasp and arch towards his husband. “ I'm thinking of making you beg” he took one hand and caressed the others cheek.

 

“yeah, that sounds good.” Flash grinned lustfully as he was placed on his back, Eddie kneeling between his thighs.

 

The black symbiote went lower, to make sure that flash was prepped for such a thing.  With the last round only being a half hour ago, and with the symbiotes healing so quickly the symbiote was surprised to see that Flash was prepared for such a thing, but he was and very eager. It didn't stop the symbiote from nuzzling that special spot in Flash.

 

Flash gasped and his eyes rolled upwards as the symbiote played with him, teasing him.

 

“Ed-?” he choked on his words, grabbing a forearm that was placed next to his head. “I think that this is cheating.”

 

“Maybe so but I must make sure you are ok before I do anything.” Eddie grinned as the symbiote slid out, leaving Flash to whimper and groan. Eddie grinned and slid in slowly, just so Flash can feel him. Flash gasped and ground down causing Eddie to chuckle. He cupped the other's face again and pulled out slowly, only to push back in slower. A hiss escaped Flash's throat as Eddie set a slow pace, rocking with the boat. He positioned himself in a slightly different but the same pace, and Flash began to cry out, with all the new stimulation from Eddie fucking him just right. Flash's eyes were closed now from the pleasure as he could not stay quiet as he felt heavenly.  His voice got higher and higher as Eddie kept the rhythm. He got so close to climaxing three times, not allowed to finish, making soreness apparent.

 

Flash kissed Eddie hard. The whimpers of pleasure were swallowed by Eddie as he kept hitting that perfect spot.

 

Minutes tick by as Flash kept getting his prostate pounded.

 

“please...please…” Flash began to whisper

 

“would it make you happy?” Eddie cooed into Flash's ear, making the other nod.

 

“then Darling, come” Eddie growled.

 

Flash cried as He orgasmed hard. Eddie ceased his movement to not overstimulate him more than he already has. He did hold him as he shook from the force of it.

 

The bond showed Eddie the climax, making him come inside of Flash hard and with a yell, leaving him to only hold his husband.

 

“I love you,” Eddie whispered. Flash just gave a dopey grin and kissed Eddie back, hard.


End file.
